


In the slaughterhouse of love they kill only the best

by KitschStatue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pigs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 关于Hux养猪
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	In the slaughterhouse of love they kill only the best

Hux生日时收到一份礼物。快递盒盖上没有寄件人和收件人，只用马克笔写着Kylo。他打开盒子，湿润的粉色鼻子先拱出来。是一只小香猪。

Hux捏着它一只腿把它拎起来。小猪有一身粉色绒毛，哼哼唧唧地蹬腿。

Kylo是住在他隔壁的一个婊子。Hux有时候会怀疑他怎么开张的。Hux恨自己下班他上班，恨他的头规律性敲在墙上，那种沉重的鼓点总能把熟睡者从梦中敲醒。有一次Hux对着墙壁锤了一拳，然后指骨骨折。

Hux摁他家的门铃，Kylo开门，穿着不合身的裙子，眼皮浮肿，眼线液晕成黑眼圈。他莫名其妙：猪？我没有买猪。

Hux看他的迷茫并未作伪，难免怀疑是哪位邻居放错地儿的嘲讽。一只猪。Kylo Ren。Hux被办公室里各种空气清新剂混合在一起的蜡臭味熏得头晕脑胀，总算暂时忘了这事。回家的时候，小猪横冲直撞，兴奋地尖叫着冲过来，一头撞歪了矮柜，最后一只玻璃杯滚落在地裂成八瓣。它可能整个白天都在睡懒觉，或者以为Hux回来的时间才是白天，不停地疯跑，打转和破坏家具。它把猫窝掀翻，还把猫砂弄得到处都是，Millicent抓它的扁鼻子，它流出很多血和鼻涕，Hux不得不先给猫洗爪子。当他关了灯，平躺着闭上眼，Kylo Ren敲他的墙，猪拱他的床。他承认这其中有相似的成分。

天边泛白的时候，Hux决定给自己的小猪起名叫Kylo。

Hux看了很多宠物猪饲养的知识，做梦梦见Kylo不停地长和吃，最后大得他的房子装不下，身体呈一种恶心的逆时针旋转九十度的S型，肚子垂到地面上。Hux醒来一身冷汗，发现Kylo压在他胸口睡得正香，镜子里自己那块的皮肤发青。Hux发誓如果Kylo变黑、长大或者长出獠牙就会把它扔掉。

Kylo幼年时期是粉色的软软一团，长大后不仅变黑了，而且全身都是黑的，黑得像Kylo Ren的头发。它在发情期不停地流水，阴部晶亮地鼓起来。Hux已经数年没有手淫，而他的猪每天都在干这档子事。这性欲高涨的猪乐于蹭Hux的腿、胳膊肘，Hux不在时就蹭他的桌角。Hux想把它丢掉，但它变得很大很大，在满街是监控的时代他不可能把它丢掉后不留任何痕迹，或许他会上新闻。

Hux去了屠宰场，看能不能把Kylo卖掉。他看到屠夫宰杀牲畜的模样：用电击枪，然后喷涂上代号，吊上自动运输线，经济效益的理性步伐以无尽的生命为驱动力不断爬升。

Hux找了个风和日丽的周末做烧烤。Hux费了好大力气把猪放在铁架子上，用小木棍撑着开了的膛，下面点起火，然后把柠檬汁、盐、胡椒、牛至叶一股脑洒到肉上，在火上盖一层番石榴的绿叶，让带着绿叶香味的白烟熏烤逐渐变成玳瑁色的猪皮。咔吧一声，猪皮裂开一条缝，油滴到火里，发出噼啪的响声，连泥土也沾染了气味。在肉快烤熟的时候，Hux把Millicent抓到的一些鸟类的肉处理好扔进猪膛里，取掉撑着猪膛的小木棍，猪膛就把那些飞禽包住，成为有弹性的炉子。

Kylo Ren闻到香气从窗户里探出了头，顶着那个傻乎乎的蓬乱发型开口：你在烧烤吗？

是。Hux鬼使神差地邀请他一起。

Kylo说：等我一下！

一小时后他终于走进了Hux的小院子。他头发好好地夹过，还别着一个廉价的水钻夹子。Hux怀疑他穿的是工作装。

他们围着烧烤架坐下，Kylo把一块有点凉的猪肉切在盘子里。他咀嚼深色的瘦肉和乳白的肥肉，舔嘴唇的时候把油脂和口红一起咽下肚。

谢谢你。很好吃！他说，我吃上顿饭还是十八个小时以前——

Hux突然用手抚摸他的头发。他的手指从Kylo带点潮气的发尾穿过。Kylo应该刚洗过澡，头发散发出橘子香波的味道，摸起来要比Millicent更硬。Hux突然明白了他放在门口等着上班时顺手扔掉的过期香波去了哪里。Kylo吓了一跳。但他稳住了手，只是耳朵有点红。他说：我觉得我们以后……可以经常来做这个。

Hux不说话，一下一下顺着他的头发，手掌抵着他的后脑勺。

他把Kylo的脸摁进了火堆。火很烫，Hux怎么也不松手，Kylo穿了高跟鞋的脚在草地上踢蹬。

当一切都安静了，Hux在熄灭的火堆里捡起那个发夹。金属在高温下融化了，像一团腐败静脉网缠着那几颗闪光的小石头。Hux对着阳光看它。他发现那是真的钻石。

end


End file.
